User talk:Mariz627
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the List of Mario's dropped items page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 15:47, February 28, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hey. You seem to be the only other user who contributes daily. Just dropping by to say hello. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 01:29, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Cool. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 19:11, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Sure. I'm no longer around here to do any activities, so... - Drilly's territorial hideout (not really) (talk) 23:03, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Thank you for the rights! I will contribute in the future as much as I can. Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 14:13, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Thanks for the welcome! I'll be happy to help with articles as I can! :) Mangle 08:47, May 24, 2015 (UTC) Admin Thanks for the admin rights! Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 21:22, May 28, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! For the backround I used the image on the Gloomy Manor page. As for the mission images I took a screenshot of a Let's Play by KoopaKungFu of the game. Then I slapped it all together in Powerpoint. I hope that's ok? Mangle 17:17, May 30, 2015 (UTC) Alright! Good luck! Mangle 17:26, May 30, 2015 (UTC) it seems that whenever I try to edit something, it says that the page is locked to prevent editing. Is there anything I CAN edit? So I was wondering if you could somehow help me with that. Thanks! Majorasmask8989 (talk) 14:24, June 14, 2015 (UTC) I busted at 43 days of contributing, too bad my computer screen cracked and now I have to borrow one! TheCheckmeister (talk) 00:04, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Template You're welcome! Dragonballgtgoku «Talk Page/ » 16:50, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Heeeey! Thanks for the rights! ;) Mangle 22:47, June 24, 2015 (UTC) How did you make it so that when i open the Gloomy Manor page, it starts to play music? I would like to see the template. Nice work, i was surprised first but i would like see what you have to type in for it to work. My GameCube does not work, it always glitches out when I turn it on! I also have SSB, SMS, MKDD and a few more NGC games. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 10:49, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I am watching a LP video about LM. And yes, yes he caught 2 ghosts at the same time. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:01, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Sorry for not signing I am done. The people who are fixing my NGC say that it will be done in 4 days. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:04, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Yes. Yoshi Fan 600 (talk) 11:22, September 16, 2015 (UTC) My NGC is done! The only problem is that, it is not plugged on. I will soon plug it on. Hello Love the wiki dude, you rock :D SilverHamster (talk) 17:38, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry for copying. SilverHamster (talk) 14:25, September 25, 2015 (UTC) I dont know, what would the wiki be based off? SilverHamster (talk) 14:48, September 25, 2015 (UTC) Ps: sorry, I get kinda confued easily. Do you have your own wiki? The Lonely Boo 15:36, September 25, 2015 (UTC) My wiki Its on my top 4 wiki things on my profile. The Lonely Boo 14:01, September 27, 2015 (UTC) Admin Powers Hello! So, i've been fixing a LOT of things on the wiki. I also am #8 on the leader board, and try to help as much as possible. So.......can i be admin? Or at least rollback or chat moderator? It's okay if you say "No, absolutely not", but can you let me know? Thanks. Scottsc (talk) 21:46, November 23, 2015 (UTC) Help Please Hey! So, you made me rollback and chat moderater, but i need to know the rules of being them. Can you please send me a link to a help page for rollbacks and chat moderaters? Scottsc (talk) 15:13, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello im a luigis manson dark moon expert (3stars on every level, every boo, every crystal, over half the ghosts on scare scraper 28/48 and two wierd golden sticker things above my profile in the shape of E.Gadds head) and an adept luigis mansion player (i acualy suck at the first luigis mansion, first becouse i did not figure out how to catch a ghost for a moth but also becouse ive only cought 4 boss ghostsmom, dad, bayby, and dancing couple) well all i wanted to do was inform you that there is an expert/newb in your midstTotalpugdog (talk) 22:15, February 22, 2018 (UTC) notice me buh!Totalpugdog (talk) 18:54, March 6, 2018 (UTC) Hello! I love the fact that this game is getting its own wiki, truly. It deserves it! But I was wondering if, given my passion and the severity of my edits on several pages. I was wondering if perhaps I could be promoted? I have some visions for the Wiki moving forward. These include edits and modifcations to the wiki's colour palette, background and such, as well as heavy article cleanup and reformatting. Thank you. -- Zekey Devine Hey i can't find those unused audio of those creepy screeches and "Welcome To!" files, please add them. Thank you!